


I'm Week For You (That's a pun, I can spell)

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Speedbuggy, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Just a non-power AU. Bart develops an innocent obsession with a dreamy young man.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 43
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



> If you get bored, honestly feel free to stop reading. I have a much better work coming your way soon! I just needed a break to work on something different and well... this came to mind.

Bart absentmindedly pushed the lawn mower with his tired wrists over the overgrown forest of green. He scrunched his face in protest of the grass clippings the wind was driving into his face. The excitement of almost having completed the menial chore began to surface. Only a few more lines of the lime lawn remained. Having checked to make sure his parents weren’t observing, he quickly ran the lawnmower over the last few lines despite the catcher being full. His father always lectured him on the importance of emptying the catcher when it got full. Bart had an immeasurable lack of care when it came to emptying that dang catcher.

Bart expunged all the hot air from his lungs and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was done. Finally. Bart leaned on the hand rail of the lawn mower in front of him as he decided to catch his breath. That’s when it happened. Bart caught a first glimpse of the most handsome guy he had ever seen. The young man was walking along his footpath, presumably on his way to heaven since he looked like an angel.

Bart’s eyes grew in peaceful bewilderment as his eyes quickly tried to memorize every feature of the Latino. He had smooth, clear, caramel skin that was so enticing that Bart just wanted to swim in it. The stranger was wearing modern, trendy Converse shoes; as well as navy jeans which highlighted his fantastically shaped bottom half. As much as his eyes didn’t want to be pried away from the man’s rear end, he pressed on. He was wearing a black t-shirt where his biceps threatened to rip the seams of the sleeve holes. Bart could only imagine how impressive the man’s muscles were under that shirt. And then it was his face. He was just so handsome. The man was staring down at his phone as he walked quickly, as if on some kind of mission. Bart put those thoughts on hold. He wanted to dwell on the inviting lips, cute nose and gorgeous cocoa eyes that he was sporting below an impressive abundance of charcoal hair. The hair was cropped a length similarly to the lawn’s initial length (approximately the length of one’s pinky finger). It was shaved on the sides though to match the lawn’s current length. Bart could already imagine the electrifying sensation that rubbing his hands over the man’s short hairs would provide, utter, overwhelming stimulation. Bart was immediately saddened when the man was no longer in view.

He knew it was a bit obvious to anybody observing him in the street, but Bart couldn’t help but jog up to the footpath and stand in a daze as he watched the man continue walking up the street, oblivious to his new fan. Bart frowned when the super attractive man had turned at the top of his street rendering him invisible, now that he was out of sight. Bart’s shoulders drooped, he hadn’t gotten to admire the man’s beauty long enough. Bart slinked back to the lawn mower and proceeded to empty the catcher and put it away. Then he had an idea.

Bart whipped out his phone and made a note of the time. Next week, on the same day, he would make sure he was out the front of the Allen house again in case the stranger had a routine. Bart was well aware this was low key stalking, but it was the innocent kind. Bart wasn’t actually going to approach the man or set up some ploy and ask him for help. It was just innocent fun.

“Bart!” An irritated Meloni summoned him upon discovering the dishes had not been cleaned.

Bart rolled his eyes and shook his head. Good thing he was still outside so that nobody had seen. Especially Meloni. Bart jogged back inside and took care of the dishes.

X

As expected, the week took a month to pass. Bart decided his cover for being outside would be washing the car. He couldn’t very well pitch a deck chair and lounge about leisurely with a glass of lemonade as he waited for the man to walk by his house again.

“Hey Dad! I’m going to wash the car!” Bart called out with a grin as he knew his parents would never turn down such an offer.

Meloni paced into the room quickly with resolve. With her mouth ajar in shock and eyes half squinted in disbelief, she asked, “Sorry. Did I just hear you offer to wash the car?”

“Yeh!” Bart chirped confidently.

Her mouth quickly mutated into a smirk. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, “What are you up to?” She asked suspiciously.

“Nothing?” Bart laughed to fane innocence.

Meloni’s eyes challenged the singular word. She knew their son. After a moment, she decided to let it roll and play dumb, “Okay yeh sure Bart. You can wash the car…”

“Cool.” Bart turned to walk outside when she added one more line.

“Don! Help Bart wash the car!” She grinned knowing that she could now rest easy given that Don would be supervising her son. She didn’t trust this newly found altruism and figured her husband could keep an eye on him.

Don was enthusiastic to help, “Sure thing honey!”

Bart turned his head out of view and cursed in his mind as his face reflected it. Don clapped as he walked outside, Bart following after him.

“Alright you get the hose Bart! I’ll reverse the car out of the garage and on to the driveway.” Don called out as he fumbled around with the car keys in his pocket.

Bart nodded and walked through the side fence to get the ratty, old hose. All he could think about was; what if the - worthy of modelling - stranger walked past and his father was there watching as Bart tried to make eye contact? He hadn’t exactly let his parents know that he was a flaming homosexual. All he could do was daydream about hot guys. Bart connected the hose to the tap, and good timing too, because thinking about that stranger again warranted a good splash of cold water. Bart dragged the hose on over to the driveway where the car was.

“Bart are you sure you don’t want to get changed? You’re dressed rather fancily?” Don raised a concerned eyebrow.

“It’ll be fine.” Bart shrugged. He was not about to let the guy see him in ratty, old clothing. Bart was really hoping he would show up as Bart started the hose and began wetting the car. Bart had been too busy praying to the heavens that he hadn’t noticed his hose water was now raining down from above onto his father’s head.

“Bart!” Don snapped with a chuckle.

“Ooh! Ah, Sorry!” Bart’s head sunk into his neck with guilt.

“How about you give me the hose and you can start washing the windows with the sponge?” Don offered, not trusting Bart with the hose any longer.

“Okay.” Bart sighed. He didn’t really want to be caught Cinderella-ing it up in front of the hot guy should he walk past, but he felt guilty for having given Don a second shower, so he folded.

Bart handed the hose over to this father and picked up the sponge, just as Bart had walked around behind the car and began scrubbing the first window, he was met with a strong gush of water. Don was getting revenge.

Bart jumped back as unexpectedly cold water saturated his clothing. He let out a quick yelp as the water washed away his daydreams about the stranger who would surely be walking by any minute now.

“Dad!” Bart snapped before chuckling himself. Bart ran a hand over his hair to get his now clinging to his face, wet, wavy fringe out his eyes. Just as his vision was restored, he noticed a smirk on a familiar face. It was the stranger! He had clearly looked up, having been startled by Bart’s shout to observe the situation. Having pieced it together he grinned having deemed it amusing. Bart was quick to make bidirectional eye contact with the man and Bart’s eyes flickered with a glint of delight. Bart smiled back warmly at the stranger and nearly jumped with joy when he received one back. Bart’s eye’s were now locked on the supermodel, and his neck swivelled slowly as he traced the man’s path watching him as he passed their house again. Bart was unbelievably grateful he was standing behind the car so that his father hadn’t seen him so clearly staring at the man. Maybe this car washing idea had started out lamely, but it had certainly paid off. Maybe the car would need re-washing by next week?

Once the man had reached the top of the street he turned to look back down in Bart’s direction. Obviously Bart was still gawking at him. Bart panicked when he noticed that the god had caught him staring. As if the floor had somehow turned to lava beneath his feet, Bart immediately jumped out of view and began madly scrubbing the car windows to pretend to absolutely no one that he was innocently just washing the windows of the family car.

A minute later Don walked around to Bart’s side of the car, “Woah Bart! Are you trying to break the window?” Don chuckled as he observed Bart’s white knuckles push the sponge ridiculously hard into the window. He was applying so much nervous pressure to the window it was at risk of breaking.

“Oh. Sorry.” Bart softened his approach and kept cleaning. Bart distractedly continued cleaning the car with the help of his father until it was sparkling clean.

“Alright. Good job Bart! Go put the hose away and I’ll put the car back in.” Don smiled.

“Sure!” Bart beamed as he dragged the lifeless hose back around the side of the house and hung it up on its designated hanger on the wall. 

Meloni came out to praise the men’s work and then pulled Don aside to let him know she was suspecting Bart of trying to get in their good books. Maybe he wanted to throw a wild, out of control party? Meloni was not going to permit Bart to invite over a bunch of college mates to trash their family home. Not even if Bart offered to clean all the mess up, as he had before when making the request. Meloni put a pin in her suspicions and decided to remain on high alert.

X

It felt like a year for the next week to eventually roll around. Bart had admittedly had a difficult time trying to come up with a reasonable excuse to be at the front of the house. The car was still impressively clean, the lawn didn’t trimming, so what else was there to do? Bart peered through the window at the front of the house hoping for inspiration to strike. He only came up with one idea. It was a lame one, but it was the only one he could think of. Weeding.

Bart sulked as he dragged the bucket out of the front of the house. He was just glad his parents had decided to go out for a romantic dinner leaving him home alone. Had he offered to do the weeding, his parents would have sat him down and not stopped interrogating until they believed he had provided a truthful excuse as to why he was suddenly doing all these house chores. More specifically, why they all seemed to be jobs at the front of the house. Not inside, not in the backyard, but out the front. It wouldn’t have taken long for them to catch on.

Bart slipped on the dirty gardening gloves that were resting in the depths of the bucket. Remnants of old soil rolled off the gloves on to the pavement below. Bart shuddered. This was extremely unpleasant.

Bart crouch down in the middle of the garden bed next to the cream colored bird bath and began pulling the weeds. Occasionally he would grab the stem of a week covered with miniature thorns and he would yelp quietly and curse under his breath when they prodded his skin. His hands were beginning to hurt but the drop dead gorgeous guy hadn’t walked past yet. He had to grin and bare it.

Bart had almost finished filling up the first bucket when he heard the footsteps of an passerby approaching. Bart grinned at his ridiculous antics as he looked down inconspicuously. He tossed some dark brown bark around to make himself look somewhat busy. He then subtly looked up to catch a glimpse of the man striding past confidently. His eyes were locked dead ahead of him as if he was wearing a neck brace that restricted his neck from moving. Bart thought it looked rather mechanical. When the man had well and truly passed the house, Bart rose from the shrubbery like a cheetah hiding in the bushes, and ran out on to the footpath to blankly stare up the street to watch the man again. He just couldn’t help it. He was so cute.

Once the irresistible man had reached the top of the street, he pivoted quickly to look back down the street. He caught Bart staring again. Bart panicked again, immediately crouching down and grabbing at bunches of weeds, ripping them upwards creating a blizzard of weed confetti. Bart gave himself a pat on the back for having smoothed it over. Surely the dreamy man suspected nothing. Bart looked up again and he had vanished like a ninja in the night. Except it was day. And Bart felt like a lovesick lunatic. He needed a hobby. A different hobby.

Bart realized his parents would realize he would have actually done some weeding when they got home. Bart cussed. He had dug himself into a hole. By doing the weeding, he had inadvertently put himself in the same position as just asking for permission to do the chore. His mother was bound to notice. Maybe he needed to put the weeds back into the ground? Bart simmered on the idea for a minute before deciding to leave it. After all, he hadn’t done a large amount, maybe they wouldn’t notice? Maybe he could say he just got bored? He didn’t want to think about it anymore. All he had to do was distract his parents the minute they got home. Not a difficult task at all.

X

Bart had had a busy week. This time it had actually felt like only a week had passed. Bart had no idea what he could do out the front of the house this week. He considered watching from the front window, but that would be creepy. After much painful and exhausting deliberation, Bart decided he would happen to be checking the mailbox. It was a quick task in itself but he figured he could drag it out by standing by idly and reading some of the mail on the spot. Pretty genius. Bart was very impressed with himself for having come up with the idea. He just had to get his timing much more spot on. Luckily, he had been able to narrow down the stunning stranger’s walk by time to a five minute time range. Bart watched his phone like a hawk until it was time. Bart casually strolled up to the letter box and looked down the street and saw the captivating man turn the corner. Bart took an abnormally long time to lift the mailbox lid as if it were heavier than Superman’s doormat. The key was to look casual. Once Bart had opened the lid and pulled the mail out, he fanned it out in his hand like a deck of cards. Bart got into character and began actually reading the envelope labels. Once Bart had let a few moments pass, he lowered the mail and leaned out on one foot to peer up the street to admire the attractive man, but Bart couldn’t spot him.

“Looking for me?” A tantalizing tone came from the smug man. His arms were folded across his chest as he stood only a foot behind Bart.

“Gah!” Bart jumped startled by the unexpected engagement and dropped all of the envelopes.

“Umm… No. I was just fetching the mail.” Bart rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. He gestured down awkwardly at the pristine white paper envelopes scattered between them.

“Sure. But I mean, I’ve noticed you staring for the past three weeks.” Jaime leaned forward expecting an explanation, “Care to explain?”

Bart’s face twitched as his brain tried to think of a logical lie. All Bart could think about was that Jaime had apparently noticed him staring out of his peripheral vision when he had been mowing that first week.

“Well, why you think of an answer, I’m going to pick up your mail.” Jaime shook his head with a grin. Bart watched in horror as the generous guy stooped down and began picking up Bart’s mail, despite them having only been there due to Bart’s clumsiness.

“No! You don’t have to. It’s okay!” Bart threw himself down at the ground dangerously fast to help, like a space shuttle re-entering the Earth’s atmosphere.

Bart couldn’t help but stare at the magnificent man before him. Bart had never been this close to him before. He was even more captivating up close. Bart swallowed nervously and continued grabbed envelopes. Bart began to sweat as the pair had almost run out of envelopes to collect. He was running out of time to think of something, he had wasted half his brainstorming time trying not to have a meltdown as he openly lapped up the view. There was only one more envelope. Bart reached for it at the exact same moment Jaime had. Their hands touched and it was all Bart could do not fall over backwards into the letter box.

Jaime held onto approximately half of the mail in his hand as he remained crouching with Bart, “So…? Why have you been staring?” Jaime asked again with a welcoming grin.

“I- I umm…” Bart stared at his mail being held hostage in Jaime’s hand, lucky mail. Bart knew if he wanted to get the mail back he would have to provide an answer. Bart decided to take the plunge, much to his disappointment. This was embarrassing and humiliating.

Bart sighed and looked down at the ground, “I thought you were… hot...”

Bart’s choice of adjective to describe the mail hostage taker was an accurate word to describe his flustered cheeks. They were surely red like the roses in the garden bed behind him.

Jaime let out a cute chuckle, “Really?” He asked with disbelief. He was struggling to believe the adulation of this young man was real.

“Yeh…” Bart chuckled dopily as he cast a clearly adoring glance Jaime’s way. Jaime could see the admiration was authentic. Those soft fern green eyes proved it.

Jaime nodded and began flipping the stack of envelopes he had collected back to Bart before hesitating and pulling them back to his chest. Bart was confused as to why he was refusing to hand them over. He had fulfilled the terms of the bargain.

“What’s your name?” Jaime asked with a curious Cheshire cat grin.

“My name?” Bart asked leaning back in astonishment. His name. Why would this guy want to know his name? That made no sense. Bart was but a random stranger. Wait. He asked for something. Bart had to provide. His name? What was his name again? Oh yeah, Bart.

“Bart!” The shorter of the two blurted suddenly. Jaime blinked with surprise at how long it had taken for him to remember his own name.

“Well Bart. It’s nice to meet you. My name is Jaime.” Jaime smiled back warmly almost causing Bart to melt into the pavement and slide down the curb into the street’s drain.

“Jaime.” Bart sounded it out aloud, “That’s a cool name.” Bart chuckled nervously.

“Gracias.” Jaime smiled, Jaime went to hand the mail over to Bart and as he reached out to grab it, Jaime folded it back towards his chest protectively one more time. He was either very attached to the mail now or had something else to say. Bart again appeared absolutely perplexed.

“I was wondering Bart, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?” Jaime smiled hopefully at his still squatting companion.

“I’m sorry what?” Bart deadpanned as his brain short circuited.

“You? Me? Dinner? Comprende?” Jaime raised an eyebrow expectantly. I mean surely Bart wasn’t going to turn him down? He had just admitted to finding him ‘hot’.

“You… want to go out with… me?” Bart raised a finger as he tried to process the words in his head.

“Si.” Jaime chuckled back like Bart was a moron.

“I mean if you’re not interested that’s okay?” Jaime’s face dropped a little.

“What! No! I am! I would love to!” Bart teetered on his feet with a new found sense of energy, “Sorry I- I just can’t believe you want to go out with me!” Bart babbled honestly.

“And why not?” Jaime tilted his head with confusion.

“You’re umm… way out of my league Jaime.” Bart peeped as he fidgeted with his hands.

“I don’t think so. You’re quite cute yourself.” Jaime winked his left eye.

Bart bit his lip at the compliment and tried not to launch like a rocket up into the sky. An irrepressible smile worked its way onto Bart’s face. It quickly became a blinding beam.

“Umm. Thank you.” Bart grinned cheekily back. He didn’t know what to say.

“Well… I’ll pick you up next week then!” Jaime concluded as he handed over the mail once and for all that had been aching to get back to the hands of its original owner.

Jaime stood up and Bart followed in his example.

“Wait when? What day? What time?” Bart panicked as Jaime took a step to walk off.

Jaime looked back at Bart with amusement, “The same time you always miraculously happen to be at the front of your house when I’m passing by.” Jaime grinned back cheekily.

“Oh. Right.” Bart chuckled and awkwardly clapped his hands together creasing all of the envelopes as he did, “Well I will see you this time next week then.”

“I look forward to it.” Jaime’s eyes creased as he smiled genuinely back at Bart. Jaime turned and continued on his way up the street.

It took a few moments of sheer delight to sieve through Bart before he could process his next action. Bart yelled out after Jaime despite him behind halfway up the street already, “Me too!”

Bart walked out onto the footpath and stood still as he watched his new friend walk up to the top of the street. When Jaime reached the top he turned to look back, he wasn’t surprised to see Bart still gawking at him. Jaime chuckled and shook his head with a gigantic smile on his face. Bart awkwardly waved at Jaime not knowing what else to do. Jaime laughed again and waved back before walking out of sight.

Bart stood still in sheer shock. He had a date. And not with just anybody! The most attractive, and apparently nicest, person he had ever met. He was excited. No scratch that. He was beyond excited. He wanted to climb up on the roof of his house and shout it from the rooftop. All he had to do now, was somehow survive the next seven days of potentially fatal eagerness.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t easy, but Bart had managed to make it through the week without losing his sanity. The hardest point had been convincing his parents to let him go hangout with a friend. At least, that’s what he had told them. Meloni became a little suspicious of the lack of details Bart was willing to reveal, but she was currently ill with a cold and didn’t have the energy to investigate further.

Bart had showered, dressed in his nicest casual clothes, and doused himself in enough deodorant to last a lifetime. He had even run around the house like Roadrunner to create the windswept hair effect he liked. The exercise had also served as a useful opportunity to burn off some nervous energy. The only issue was Bart was generating nervous energy as quickly as he was expelling it.

Bart was starting to sweat as his nerves only grew with each minute that passed. Good thing he was wearing a sea of deodorant to mask it. Once it was five minutes until the expected time of Jaime’s arrival, Bart excused himself from the house to make sure he was early and couldn’t possibly miss him.

“Bye mom! Bye dad!” Bart called out as he eagerly hurled himself out the front door, slamming the door shut before they had finished reciprocating their sentiments to him.

Bart exhaled a sigh of relief. He had his phone, wallet (to pay for anything that came up during the date) and a key to get back in the house (should he be returning home tonight). He knew he was likely getting ahead of himself with that last thought. A blush flurried on the tips of his cheeks as he thought about it. Bart’s heart got a fright when a chipper car honk pulled him from his thoughts.

Bart’s jaw dropped. Jaime leaned out the window of a sleek, blue sports car with a smirk as wide as the bumper. The car was almost as sexy as he was. The bonnet was so shiny it put his mother’s clear cut diamond wedding ring to shame. It was evident that Jaime took good care of the car. Bart walked beside it gasping as he admired the silver, custom hub caps that screamed originality. Jaime had a sweet ride, there was no denying it. Bart was going to be seen driving around in the coolest car, with the hottest guy on Earth. Bart was tempted to pinch himself to ensure this was all real.

Bart eagerly opened the passenger door and hopped into the car. His nostrils were greeted with a freshly baked gingerbread smell. Bart’s eyes flickered as he tried to figure out how he was smelling gingerbread cookies when he noticed the car air freshener sitting in the cup holder. He chuckled.

“Hey Bart.” Jaime greeted with a wide grin having seen Bart’s impressed stupor when he had pulled into the driveway.

“Hey Jaime!” Bart exclaimed enthusiastically, his excitement for the upcoming date boiling over.

“What do you think of my car?” Jaime asked cheekily knowing the answer already.

“It’s almost as good looking as you- I mean, it’s uhh… nice. It’s a nice car.” Bart slumped into his smooth, leather chair and allowed a bright red boxing glove to punch his skin from the inside of his cheeks. A red that matched the interior dashboard of the vehicle. There was something becoming of the mixture of red and blue that Bart cold not put his finger on.

Jaime chuckled as he stayed cool under the adorable sight of Bart blushing.

“So you ready to go?” Jaime asked smiling over at him with a hand on the gear stick.

“Yes!” Bart nodded as he eagerly responded.

“You sure you don’t want to check the mailbox before we leave?” Jaime grinned with edge as he waited for Bart to take the bait he had just set with his cheeky remark of a trap.

“Ha. Ha.” Bart muttered as he crossed his arms before he sank further down into the black leather wonderland that was his chair. Jaime drove him wild, and he knew it.

Jaime broke into laughter satisfied with the reaction, “Alright, alright! I’ll stop teasing. So where do you want to go?” Jaime offered openly. He had a plan in mind, but he wanted to be a gentleman and offer Bart the choice of choosing where they went. After all, Jaime wanted Bart to enjoy himself. Hopefully enough so that they would be able to go on another date. Jaime didn’t know anything about Bart at this point, yet he had this feeling in his gut that he’d only continue to grow in his affections for Bart. He seemed really sweet and like a genuinely good guy. And he was super cute if Jaime was being honest. Jaime loved the carefree attitude his auburn hair seemed to live by. Jaime’s favorite thing about Bart were his gorgeous green eyes. In the lighting within the car, they were a parakeet green and very alluring. His smile was also an image of beauty that couldn’t be captured by any camera, it was something you had to witness in person to fully appreciate.

“I’m happy with anything.” Bart smiled as he was transparent about how he felt. Honestly, he didn’t care where they went, as long as he was with Jaime.

“Cool. Well how about dinner and a movie?” Jaime offered the standard date night itinerary that most couples used. He felt a little cheesy for having not come up with something more original, but Bart’s eyes didn’t indicate any disappointment.

“Sounds good.” Bart now elected to sit up his chair properly again.

“Cool. Let’s go then!” Jaime caught Bart off guard with his cheery enthusiasm as he put his ice-blue car into reverse and slid out the driveway. With a few rotations of the steering wheel, they were heading up the street. Together. In Jaime’s car. A reality Bart couldn’t have ever predicted happening. As for imagining it, yes, that he could have done. But this was even better than anything his imagination could have formulated.

Bart was impressed with Jaime’s driving. He was very cautious and careful with his split second decisions. Given the ride Jaime was sporting, he had somewhat expected Jaime to be a reckless driver like he was, but he had discovered that Jaime’s driving skills were quite the opposite.

Bart was so nervous he didn’t know where to begin, “So… Did you want to put some music on?” Bart grinned sheepishly. Admittedly Bart was curious to learn what taste in music Jaime had. A person’s radio channels revealed a lot about them.

Jaime chuckled. Clearly Bart didn’t date often, or he just felt nervous. Either way, Jaime wanted to put him at ease. “Nah. I want to talk to you.” Jaime quickly glanced over with a beautiful smile before returning his eyes to the road so that they didn’t die. Unlike Bart, who had just flat-lined feeling more cared about than he ever had before in his entire life. A dramatic thought of course, but he was one to be dramatic. But was truly touched Jaime was interested in him. Bart could only let a love-struck chuckle seap out of his mouth at the comment.

“So Bart. Tell me about yourself. What are your interests? What are your hobbies?” Jaime drummed his fingers on the wheel, “Besides gawking at me as I walk past your house.”

Bart rubbed at nape of his neck with his palm feeling exposed in his seat. Suddenly inspiration for conversation struck, “Wait. Why do you walk past my house every on Wednesday at 5pm?” Bart asked curiously.

“Ah. Well… I usually work Wednesday nights, that’s when I walk to the bus stop.” Jaime explained bobbing his head as he explained.

“Wait. Shouldn’t you be working right now then?” Bart asked concern becoming apparent in his tone.

Jaime laughed musically relaxing Bart to a degree, “I took tonight off so I could take you out instead!” Jaime was suddenly faced with a fork in the road and took the route he hoped would be quieter on the roads.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I hope that wasn’t an inconvenience or anything? Like if you need to earn money? Or if it made your boss mad? Or if-” Bart started rambling as he allowed himself to think about all the possible negative implications his date with Jaime might have had on him.

Jaime placed his hand on the knee cap of Bart’s that was closest to him, “Carino, don’t stress. It’s fine.” Jaime smiled genuinely at Bart for a moment to convince him before setting his eyes back on the road.

Bart was glad he wasn’t driving. He would have likely crashed the car at hearing that pet name. He felt elated with honor. Apparently, Bart was the definition of special in Jaime’s dictionary, so it seemed. It felt amazing to be worth something to somebody. Bart hadn’t properly dated before, and being in college he felt a pressure to throw himself into a relationship before he was ready. He hadn’t met anybody at his campus that he had liked enough to ask out, or to say yes to when they asked him. But that had all changed the moment he had laid eyes on Jaime.

“Well. Thanks.” Bart smiled back. Well he thought he was smiling back. He couldn’t be sure since his brain was tripping over the hand that was still cradling his knee cap so gently, with such care he could feel it radiating through his body.

“You’re worth it.” Jaime turned over and winked because they had stopped at a set of traffic lights.

Bart rubbed his forearm to repress the urge to act even more like a love-struck lunatic with no sense of self respect. He had to try and at least act a little more confident in front of Jaime. He didn’t want him to think he was lame.

“So where do you work?” Bart asked crawling out of his shell of nerves.

“Actually funnily enough, the cinemas. I can get us discounted tickets.” Jaime chuckled.

“Now I know why you picked the cinemas!” Bart leered with a grin.

“Now, now.” Jaime countered at the implication that he was a cheap date, “I’m still taking you to dinner.” Jaime was surprised and yet enjoying this new found sense of cheek Bart was displaying. Whilst he found shy Bart adorable, he also liked someone he could have some banter with.

“Well we could save even more money if we go to the restaurant I work at?” Bart offered without thinking it through.

“Sounds good!” Jaime exclaimed.

Bart then realized his coworkers would witness Jaime and him going on a date. Bart supposed he could play it off as dinner with a friend. It wasn’t such a big deal if they found out anyway, Bart’s parents seldom came into his work so the handing over of the secret was unlikely. Bart took his chances now that the offer was out there and Jaime had responded keenly and he couldn’t bring himself to take it back.

“Oh. We’ll need to start with the movie because my work doesn’t open for another hour.” Bart pointed out when he noticed the time. He felt bad for rearranging Jaime’s plans.

“No worries. By the way, do you have any movies in mind that you want to see?” Jaime asked as he removed his hand from Bart’s knee to make a sharp turn. One that Bart knew he would need both hands for since he knew this route. He drove it himself when he went to work. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Jaime’s hand was now back on the wheel. But he had left it there for long enough that Bart knew he was comfortable with touching him, which was a victory in itself.

“Uhh… A comedy?” Bart mused.

“How about a thriller?” Jaime offered, trying to impress Bart with his nerves of steel.

Bart started wrapping his arounds in one another as he spoke more quietly out of embarrassment, “I can’t handle horror or jump scares. I would literally cling to you for the whole movie.” Bart’s transparency came out purely innocent of heart.

Jaime raised his eyebrows with a grin, “So thriller then?”

Bart chuckled, “If you don’t mind me clinging to you for dear life then sure.”

Jaime nodded, “Oh we are definitely going to see a thriller now.” Bart looked over to see a grin on his taller companion’s face. It was now Bart actually realized he was wearing a nice, black, leather jacket. It complimented him well in unison with his charcoal black hair. He was wearing navy skinny jeans and the same Converse shoes he wore every time he walked past Bart’s house. Bart couldn’t blame him for re-wearing the same pair of shoes, they were really nice.

“Umm… Jaime.” Bart peeped quietly.

“Yeh?” Jaime beamed looking over at Bart having now just pulled into a park at the cinemas.

“You look really nice.” Bart managed to get out the compliment without passing out.

“Gracias.” Jaime smiled back warmly before looking Bart up and down, “So do you!”

“Haha. Thanks.” Bart chuckled timidly.

Jaime hopped out of the car and ran around the other side really quickly so that he could open Bart’s door for him. He grinned cheekily as he flaunted the now available walkway for Bart who had only just finished taking off his seat-belt.

Bart chuckled, “Thanks Jaime.” He rolled his eyes at Jaime’s cheesiness, but his grin conveyed that he thought it was cute.

Jaime hadn’t just complimented Bart on looking good as a formality, he really did look very smart in his casual wear. Jaime reached out and held his hand close to Bart’s hand implying he was comfortable if Bart was willing. Bart’s jaw dropped and rose back up into a smile. He swallowed thickly and slid his hand into Jaime’s. Clearly Jaime felt the exhilarating connection Bart felt with him too. And now Bart felt fireworks going off in his hand. The sparks flew up his arm and bounced around inside of his body feeling him with giddy-ness.

They strolled together holding hands into the cinema complex avoiding a few of the potholes in the exhausted asphalt of the car park along the way. The smell of freshly cooked popcorn punched them both in the face. Jaime was of course used to it but Bart blinked a few times to get used to the assault on his nose. Upon reaching the counter, Jaime greeted his fellow co-worker and arranged the tickets and bought some popcorn too.

“So who’s the lucky guy?” Jaime’s co-worker grinned having observed Jaime holding Bart’s hand.

“The tickets and popcorn will do fine thanks.” Jaime grinned back to the eye roll he received for remaining tight lipped about his date with the unknown guy. Jaime knew he would be grilled about it when he came into work next. He was quick to lead Bart away from the counter before any of his other coworkers tried to make him uncomfortable. Jaime worked with a lot of trouble makers.

Jaime lead Bart into the cinema early so that they could pick their seats first. Bart opted to sit at the back, as far away from the horrific material he was about to be traumatized by. The pair sat down and got comfortable while the advertisements began screening. Bart dove into the popcorn eagerly and continued munching away.

“Bart you’re going to eat all the popcorn before the movie has even started!” Jaime chuckled in disbelief as he watched his date eat as quickly as a man who had just been rescued from starvation. You would have guessed he had been stranded in the desert for weeks. 

“Sorry. I’m just really hungry.” Bart grinned back.

Surely enough, the pair had finished their bucket of popcorn before the movie had even begun. Jaime rested it on the empty seat next to them. The movie began a few moments later. Bart’s skin crawled as the movie explained the history behind the antagonist of the movie; a possessed, bloodthirsty baby doll who was hellbent on killing everybody. 

Bart’s mind was temporarily taken off the movie when Jaime raised his arm and rested it over his shoulders. Bart looked over at Jaime, who was looking at him for a reaction. Jaime made his eyebrows jump which made Bart snigger. The first jump scare twenty minutes in didn’t scare Jaime. What startled him was the head that suddenly buried itself into his armpit. Wow. Bart wasn’t kidding. He truly was terrified of horror movies.

Bart was gripping on to Jaime’s right arm and had his head buried deep in the leather jacket like an ostrich in the sand. Jaime reached over and began rubbing soothing circles on his back. He was not going to lie, he was enjoying comforting Bart. When Jaime had whispered it was safe, Bart retreated from the warmth of Jaime’s chest and kept watching. That was until a variety of more jump scares continued occurring throughout the movie. In the last half hour of the movie, the doll had finally been destroyed so Bart could rest easy now. He sat back up in his chair properly before deciding to rest his head on Jaime’s shoulder. Jaime leaned his head down to meet Bart’s and they remained entrenched in that position until the credits rolled.

“So what did you think of the movie?” Jaime asked through a laugh.

“It was awful and you know it. I probably won’t sleep tonight.” Bart stated. Jaime laughed but Bart was being serious. He had an overactive imagination.

“Well you’re welcome to sleep with me?” Jaime offered with a grin.

Bart choked on air, “Yeh. As much as I would like to, I think my parents would probably create a search party if I didn’t come back home. I mean I guess I could message them?” Bart mused as he was genuinely not opposed to the idea.

Jaime doubled over in laughter, “I mean I was kind of joking, but suit yourself.”

“Kind of?” Bart leered with a grin catching Jaime out.

“Are you ready for dinner?” Jaime asked with a grin that was fooling nobody from his attempt to distract Bart from his overreaching blunder.

“Wow. Real smooth Jaime.” Bart squeezed Jaime’s leg tauntingly as he stood up indicating he was ready to leave the theater. Bart figured he was entitled to since Jaime had touched his leg in the car. Sure Bart had taken it a step further, but judging by the glint in Jaime’s eyes, he didn’t mind at all.

“I try.” Jaime shrugged before standing up and following Bart. They reconnected their hands and walked out together. 

They hopped back into the car and Bart gave directions at the relevant points during their journey.

“So Bart. You never did tell me about your interests?” Jaime inquired again.

“Well… At college I’m studying Physics!” Bart answered enthusiastically.

“Physics?” Jaime gawked, “Wow! That’s very impressive!”

“Thanks. I mean it’s not that difficult. We study things such as impulse, inertia, momentum and kinetic energy.” Bart flopped a hand like studying the aforementioned disciplines were like learning the alphabet.

“Wow. So it is possible! I’m dating a guy with good looks and brains!” Jaime complimented.

Bart blushed and quickly distracted his - so quickly to redden - cheeks by returning the question, “Do you study anything?”

“I do actually. I study Artificial Intelligence in technology.” Jaime rolled his eyes as if it were a boring subject to be prattling on about.

“Really!” Bart exclaimed, “God! That sounds way more complex than Physics! And fascinating too! Wow you’re full of surprises Jaime.” Bart chuckled incredulously.

“Good surprises I hope.” Jaime chuckled.

Bart’s tone took a turn like their car and became sultry, “I’m sure you’re full of good surprises…”

Jaime’s eyes lit up with excitement, he wanted to look over so bad but it wasn’t safe to in the moment. Bart chuckled in his mind as he noticed Jaime was revving the engine where he could. Undoubtedly a tactic to impress Bart. But Jaime was a fool if he thought Bart needed any further reasons to be impressed with him. As it was, Bart would have walked through fire to be with Jaime.

Jaime was admittedly having trouble concentrating on the road when his mind was racing with dirty thoughts. He was relieved they arrived shortly after at the restaurant where Bart worked. Bart lead the way and arranged the table for the two. Bart’s friend Cassie (who worked at the restaurant) couldn’t hide the smirk having pieced together that Bart was on a date. I was evident by both of the men's body language that they were broadcasting. Cassie winked at Bart once she had seated the pair before walking off with their order.

Bart and Jaime talked about anything and everything over the wait they had for their meals. Favorite colors, foods, drinks, music, tv shows and more. They had discovered a lot more about one another. And Bart was pleasantly surprised by how many things they both liked. They shared the same favorite foods, drinks, music and tv shows. The only real difference between the pair was their favorite color. Jaime’s being blue and Bart’s being red. Both were quick to say one another’s favorite color was their second favorite color, and they had shared a decent chuckle given the perfect synchronization in which they had said it.

When they both got their meals, both men were quick to wolf the food down so that they could continue talking. 

After dessert, Bart got something else unexpected and sweet.

Jaime placed his hands on Bart’s across the table and leaned forward, “Hey Bart. I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward… but.... I was wondering if you’d be interested in a second date? I know we haven’t even finished this one. But I really like you. And it’s killing me not knowing right now whether I’ll see you again after tonight.” Jaime hung his head a bit lower than usual to convey guilt for his impatience, but remained steady in eye contact with Bart, eager for a response.

Bart grinned back, “Wow. Jaime. I’m amazed you have to ask. Of course I want to go out with you again! I really like you too. Maybe even a little too much.” Bart chuckled nervously.

Jaime fist pumped and celebrated, Bart thought it was adorable and shook his head as he chuckled. 

“Come on, we should leave. They want to close up. And I’m getting weary of Cassie circling our table like a shark.” Bart cracked the joke within earshot of his coworker earning an offended gasp.

Jaime laughed as he watched Bart grin and wait for the reaction he knew he would get it. They really did have a lot in common. And Bart did have a sense of humor. The pair walked to the counter to pay.

“I shouldn’t give you discount for calling me a shark, but that comes to $25.00.” Cassie drolled.

“Here.” Bart began handing over his credit card when Jaime yanked the card out of his hand.

“I don’t think so carino.” Jaime handed over his credit card to Cassie.

“Hey! I want to pay!” Bart begged. He was annoyed, but he wouldn’t allow himself to get angry with Jaime.

“Nope. I asked you out. Therefore I pay.” Jaime stated, with a finality to his voice.

Bart sulked as Cassie smirked and handed him his card back, “Who would have thought? He landed himself a stunning, gorgeous guy.” Cassie joked playfully, aiming her comment at Bart.

“Yeh I did.” Jaime interjected, pretending the comment was aimed at him.

Bart looked up at Jaime adoringly before turning and poking a tongue out at Cassie. Jaime grabbed Bart by the hand and quickly escorted him out of the building.

They got back in the car for the last time that night. Neither said it, but they were kind of disappointed the night was over. Jaime thought about offering to take them to a bar but figured Bart would likely want to go home. It was rather late.

Jaime drove the pair home and they still hadn’t run out of things to talk about. If anything, they were talking faster in an effort to cover everything before they got back to Bart’s house. Unfortunately, the trip went way too quickly for both their liking. Jaime had come to a stop in Bart’s driveway. The engine was still running and the headlights were still on.

“Well I guess this is where I say goodnight.” Jaime's tone was sad, but he smiled to keep the atmosphere light. He wriggled around in his chair so he was entirely facing Bart. Bart did the same.

“Yeh.” Bart peeped sadly.

“Well I had fun tonight. I hope you did too carino.” Jaime smiled.

“Yeh I did. Apart from that stupid horror movie.” Bart joked seriously before crumbling and laughing it out with Jaime.

“I mean I enjoyed that part. Having you cuddle me was the highlight of my night!” Jaime chuckled.

Bart smirked through an amused and irritated look as Jaime pointed out he was a scaredy cat.

“Well. Goodnight Bart.” Jaime said softly, before beginning to lean over slowly so that Bart could stop him at any point if he was uncomfortable with what was coming next. Bart froze and stiffened as he anticipated what was coming next. He couldn’t move, he had become paralyzed with excitement and he was almost vibrating as the energy swirling around inside of him threatened to cause him to explode. Bart’s eyes ushered Jaime forward. So he continued.

He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Bart’s cheek. Bart was kind of disappointed he went for the cheek. But he could barely focus on that disappointment when he was dangerously ecstatic. The kiss sent a new tingle sensation from Bart’s cheek across his entire body. Once the wave of hormones had saturated his body and he had blinked himself into recovery, he made a request. “Turn your headlights off.”

“Okay?” Jaime questioned with confusion. He supposed they were risking waking Bart’s parents up by shining the wrath of the sun through their bedroom window in the early, but very much dark, fall of night. Jaime flicked the lights off and turned back to Bart to speak when he found he couldn’t. He couldn’t see and it took him a second to register, but Bart had thrown himself on to Jaime and was kissing him on the lips passionately. Jaime moaned as all his senses were stimulated in the excitement of the dark. Whilst he wanted to be able to see Bart during their make-out, there was something about exploring one another (primarily their lips) in the dark. Bart had never felt so natural at any activity in his life and climbed over the gear-stick to awkwardly straddle Jaime’s lap. It made it a lot easier to kiss him and provided him with a higher vantage point to start using his tongue in the already hot as hell kiss they were in.

Bart pulled away and was panting in unison with Jaime. Bart swallowed before speaking, “Screw it, lets go back to your place. You know if you still ‘kind of’ want to.” Bart leered with a grin.

“Oh I really want to.” Jaime moaned, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Jaime questioned. He knew they were moving really fast; really, really fast.

“Yes.” Bart said confidently, as he pressed his forehead against Jaime’s.

“Okay.” Jaime chuckled, before turning the lights on and placing a chaste kiss on Bart’s lips. “You might want to sit back in the passenger seat though so I can see the road.” 

“I thought you liked this view?” Bart taunted.

“I do. Believe me I do. The sooner you sit back down though, the sooner we make it back to my place.” Jaime raised an eyebrow.

Just like that Bart scrambled over back to his seat and put his seat belt on right away. Jaime chuckled and took a moment to regain his composure before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street towards his own house which was a few streets further down. Bart memorized the route as he figured this would be one he’d likely be making quite often.

Jaime turned the car off in his driveway, “Okay, we have to be really quiet. We can’t wake my parents or Milagro.” Jaime warned Bart.

“Got it.” Bart nodded as he slinked in after Jaime quietly following him as he lead Bart through his place.

“Here we are.” Jaime whispered, as he opened his door and invited Bart inside. Soon there was no more need for words.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want more - can't promise anything but try your luck lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter just to mark the fic as not complete. I apologize for any hopes of a new chapter being dashed.

It felt like it took a week of willing himself to, but Bart finally opened his eyes. He stared across the chest his head was currently resting on. He was so comfortable, so warm; hence why he hadn’t wanted to open his eyes. He could have stayed like that forever. But now that he had opened his eyes, he realized how quick he had been to dismiss what better things were waiting for him around the corner.

Bart exhaled very happily as he appreciated what had to be the finest body on the entire planet. He was still trying to understand how he had gotten so lucky with Jaime. He was amazing. Last night had been more amazing though. And Bart was still grinning. It had been so amazing, the pure chemistry they had shared. It was enough to blow up the physics lab he studied in.

Of course, the pair were still entirely naked, which only helped glorify the reminder of what he was internally labeling as the best night of his life. He just had to hope with every fiber of his being, that whatever lucky charm had gotten Jaime to be interested in the first place, would continue to look after their relationship.

Dwelling on it and how lucky he was, he nuzzled further into the pecs he was perched on. And that’s when the idea occurred to him. He wanted to appreciate Jaime’s fine physique again, while he still could. Damn society for making people wear clothes!

Bart bit his lip and lifted the quilt up before folding it below Jaime’s waist, just so that Bart could admire the top half of him. Not that Bart had a problem with admiring the bottom half, he  _ really  _ didn't; but he figured he would respect Jaime’s right to remain covered.

“Oh my god…” Bart whispered over the chiseled six pack as he just admired the perfect bumps in the caramel skin. Jaime had short black hairs scattered all across his abs, but they were equally spaced apart and all contributed to the heavy-set image of Jaime’s manhood. Just the entire view, it drove Bart wild.

Suddenly, Jaime’s abs flexed as he perched himself up on his elbows grinning, having caught Bart admiring them whilst he had been ‘asleep’.

Bart’s guilty green eyes flicked up to meet Jaime’s amused almond.

“Were you looking at my abs?” Jaime leered.

Bart chuckled nervously as he retreated under the duvet blushing, causing Jaime to laugh impressively. Once he had recovered, Jaime flicked the duvet back over Bart’s head exposing him, still staring at Jaime’s abs. The muscled wonder chuckled incredulously.

Jaime reached up and ran a hand through Bart’s hair to soothe him, “Like what you see?”

Bart nodded eagerly before he gave in to temptation and rubbed his hand over Jaime’s abs. He relished in the smooth skin, soft hairs and sensuous bumps. 

“Your body is perfect.” Bart whispered, clearly wonderstruck.

“I’m glad working out the gym has paid off. I finally have some to appreciate all my hard work.” Jaime placed a kiss on Bart’s head, which almost made him melt.

“Oh I appreciate it alright.” Bart ogled.

“Out of ten?” Jaime grinned.

Bart hummed in thought before grinning himself, “Eleven.”

“And you study physics right?” Jaime deadpanned, as he cheekily widened his eyes to show his pretend concern over the mistakes Bart must be making if he can't do mathematics properly.

“Hey!” Bart protested in his honor, “I can count to ten.”

“Prove it.” Jaime lifted his chin for half a second.

Bart leaned down and began pressing kisses into Jaime’s abs, causing the man to moan quietly. All the while, Bart made a show of counting each kiss as he worked his way up, leaving the lucky tenth kiss on Jaime’s lips.

“See…” Bart leered as he pulled away, “I can  _ count _ .”

“But can I  _ count  _ on you?” Jaime raised an eyebrow as he made the pun, and his tone was completely playful.

“Always.” Bart beamed.

“Well… Let’s see. Bart… Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Jaime gazed at Bart with nothing but pure hope in his eyes. Bart could see it in his smile too. Jaime didn’t want Bart to feel like he had to say yes. Bart chuckled because he had a clearcut answer in his mind already.

“Doi!” Bart rolled his eyes at Jaime whilst beaming in delight. This was a high he was not going to come down for at least a week. Perhaps a month, maybe even a year.

“Soy tan afortunado…” Jaime sighed happily before placing a kiss on Bart’s forehead.

“I have no idea what that means… but yes.” Bart moaned, making his love for his boyfriend’s sexy Spanish accent as clear as the sun shining through his bedroom window.

Jaime laughed before looking over at the wall in the general direction of the clock, “What time is it? Surely time for breakf-,” his voice rose in volume, “Dios mio! I’m late for uni!”

Bart’s eyes widened in concern to match Jaime’s, “Oh! Is there anything I can do to help?”

Jaime gave a singular breathy laugh, “Not really. You’re so cute all you can do is distract me.” Jaime wasted no time sliding out of his bed and getting dressed.

The compliment and short, reverse-strip show had Bart blushing hardcore.

“Mi novio, are you ever going to get used to this body being yours?” Jaime grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head, rendering him completely dressed for the day.

“I- I don’t know.” Bart chuckled at his own hopelessness.

Jaime gasped as the idea struck him, “Carino! What are you doing today?”

“Nothing, other than just thinking about last night.” Bart grinned cheesily.

“Would you like to come to uni with me? I could show you around! Introduce you to some of my friends?” Jaime beamed as he made the offer. He really was excited to introduce Bart to more parts of his life. He would leave the formal family introduction for later though.

“Sounds great!” Bart smiled warmly.

“Well get dressed, and I’ll drive us over there.”

“Uh… Jaime? Is your family home?” Bart asked nervously. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure how Jaime felt about the whole getting him to meet his family thing. And he didn’t want to scare Jaime off. He was honestly okay with it either way, whether Jaime wanted to wait before crossing that bridge or not. Bart was a friendly person, he didn’t mind meeting new people. So that wasn’t the issue. He just wanted to mentally prepare himself for it if he was. Especially given the kind of questions his sudden overnight arrival would garner.

“Nah. My parents would have left for work ages ago. And Milagro would be at school. Say… Don’t you have uni today?” Jaime pointed at Bart as he asked.

“Nope. Today’s my off day.” Bart grinned. He guessed Jaime would broach the subject again when he was ready.

“Well… What fortuitous timing.” Jaime wiggled his eyebrows as he dropped the somewhat impressive word.

“Yeh, yeh.” Bart laughed. He had just finally tied the knot on his last sneaker. “Alright! Ready when you are!”

The two hurried out the house and into Jaime’s nice sports car. Bart tried to take in as much of the house he had not seen in the dark the night prior. It was quite a lovely house actually. The decor was really nice and set a welcoming atmosphere. There were family portraits around the place, which Bart was super keen to get a closer look at later. Mainly to see Jaime and see how adorable he was as a child.

Bart grabbed onto his seat belt and began stretching it across his chest, “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you have a really nice house.”

“Not at all. And gracias.” Jaime smiled at Bart quickly before shifting his attention to the rear vision mirror before reversing out onto the street.

“So what time does your class start?” Bart gritted his teeth nervously.

“It already has…” Jaime chuckled guiltily.

“I’m so sorry Jaime, I didn’t mean to make you late.” Bart scratched his neck feeling responsible. Those ten teasing kisses had taken a while since he was messing around with Jaime on purpose.

“It’s okay amorcito.” Jaime rested his hand on Bart’s knee again like he oh so loved, “I’d be late everyday if it meant getting to wake up with you.”

“You really are so smooth, aren’t you Jaime?” Bart leered.

“You have no idea.” Jaime began tracing his hand up Bart’s thigh a little to sell his point.

Bart’s breath hitched audibly in his throat, having not expected the welcome advance.

Jaime chuckled as he pulled his hand back and put it on the wheel, “So  _ amor _ , I feel like I should let you know I do have a two hour class this morning. But after that, I can take you on a tour and show you some of the cool stuff we have.”

“That’s cool. I don’t mind learning something new.” Bart smiled honestly before continuing. “And the tour sounds good. I’m sure the technology department would have all kinds of cool stuff. Ooh! Do you have robots?!” Bart turned to face Jaime with a gleam in his excited eyes.

“Si.” Jaime chuckled. “And I’ll even let you play with some of them.”

“Sweet!” Bart exclaimed as he rested his hands behind his head in an unintentionally becoming manner. It was distracting Jaime from the road a bit if he was being honest.

The two spent the rest of the car ride talking about their study lives and how much they could relate to the lengths they had to go to on the odd occasion to finish tasks (i.e. pulling all nighters to finish assignments due the very next day). It turns out, they both despised university. It was very hard work, that they could both agree on. They each just wanted the nightmare to end.

“Here we are!” Jaime announced, whilst swerving into an available carpark.

“Cool!” Bart quickly undid his seatbelt and hopped out the car. Jaime’s eyes widened in surprise, he really had underestimated how excited Bart was about robots, and that’s when Bart suddenly opened the door for him, and he had realized why Bart had exited the car so hastily.

“Gracias mi novio.” Jaime purred, clearly amused by Bart’s efforts to return the favor, since Jaime had done that for him last night.

“De nada.” Bart leaned forward and pressed his hand against his stomach. It took a lot of might, but he hid the grin in anticipation of Jaime’s reaction. And it was worth it.

Jaime’s eyes widened hearing Bart speak a bit of Spanish, given that he knew Bart couldn’t speak the language. He was clearly impressed. “Very good amorcito.” Jaime grinned. “Although, your pronunciation could use some work.” He chuckled as he pointed out the flaw.

Bart pouted, “Aww man! I tried to do it like Google Translate said.”

Jaime burst out in laughter and leaned against his car to stabilize himself, “How about  _ I _ just teach you from now on carino?”

Bart grinned, “I’ll let you be my tutor anyday.”

Jaime wiggled his finger, asking for Bart to come closer so that he could whisper something to him. Of course, Bart obliged the request. “Pronunciation is all about lip work. If I’m going to tutor you, you’re going to have to be prepared to work hard. From my lips to yours.”

Bart knew what that meant. Kissing. Lots of it. Bart was more than happy taking Spanish lessons from Jaime, even if it was 90% kissing and only 10% actual learning. God, Jaime was so hot! How could he turn Bart into a puddle so easily? Bart shifted anxiously on the spot, dying to kiss Jaime silly, but he knew they were in public so he couldn’t, or rather, shouldn’t. Bart was going to make him pay for it when they got somewhere private again. He grinned, “My lips are all yours.”

Jaime’s eyes went ablaze with lust. He was so not in the right headspace to be attending a lecture. And Bart was ready to watch him try.

“Don’t you have a class babe?” Bart purred.

Jaime had completely forgotten about it, “Oh yeah.” The semi-flustered taller man quickly grabbed the grinning man’s hand, “Come on! Let’s go.”

Bart let Jaime drag him through the impressively designed buildings. They were a tad smaller than the buildings at Bart’s university, but overall the atmosphere was relatively the same. Bart could spot hundreds of strangers going about their day as they hurried around with textbooks and laptops. He made sure to note the food joints he spotted so that they could go somewhere nice for lunch.

Bart remained quiet as Jaime pulled him through the lecture doors. The pair both felt awkward being the latecomers, as everyone turned to stare at them. God, everything really was the same as Bart’s university. Jaime continued to drag Bart quietly up the stairs on the side of the auditorium before dragging him up the back row where there were tonnes of available seats.

Jaime pulled out his laptop and began typing notes straight away. Bart couldn’t help but stare in awe at his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend as he typed notes away on his laptop, shrouded in aura of intelligence, which only made him ten thousand times more attractive than he already was! Bart knew the only way he was going to be able to cause a scene by jumping on Jaime to kiss him loudly would be to concentrate on the lecture. He turned and actually started paying attention. Of course, his attention did stay divided between the lecture and Jaime.

At one point, Bart predicted that even Jaime’s lecturer would pull the same annoying stunt as his own did. The man pulled up a slide drowning in dot points. Bart assumed he would likely change the slide in five seconds, having given absolutely nobody in the entire audience enough time to actually jot down all the  _ usually  _ useful points. So Bart quickly whipped out his camera and snapped a photo discreetly.

Turning to look over at Jaime, Bart saw an irritated expression wash over his face as the lecturer indeed changed the slide five seconds later.

“Alright everyone. That brings us to the intermission. You have a five minute break.”

Hundreds of conversations suddenly erupted in the rows of seats ahead of them.

Jaime beat Bart to the punch, “Hope that wasn’t too boring carino?”

“Quite the contrary. I found the section on mirror arrays enhancing the realism of augmented reality quite fascinating.” Bart was being serious too.

Jaime took a heavy breath, “Dios. I am so attracted to you right now.”

Bart chuckled seeing Jaime on the edge, “And does this help?”

Bart unlocked his phone and showed Jaime the picture of the dot points slide Jaime hadn’t had enough time to process like he had really wanted to. Jaime’s eyes lit up in appreciation.

Jaime looked around nervously and decided to go for it. No one was actually looking in their direction, so he quickly placed a singular, restrained, but still extremely passionate kiss, on Bart’s lips, before pulling away. Bart’s eyes fluttered with the overwhelming pleasure. It hadn’t just been the kiss. It had been Jaime’s body language, and seeing him genuinely overwhelmed with an urge to kiss his boyfriend. It had been the adorable nervous look around as he made sure nobody else was looking, because he respected their privacy, which Bart did appreciate. It had been the way his adoring eyes had continued to gaze into his from behind lidded eyebrows as he leaned in for the kiss. It was everything, Jaime had him, well and truly.

The pair sat back in the seats and gazed at each other quietly, each wearing a cute blush on their cheeks as they both sat slumped nervously. They were both wondering what the other one was thinking about.

“Alright everyone! I’m resuming the lecture. Please be quiet.”

Jaime certainly struggled to take notes and Bart couldn’t concentrate on anything. They had shared a moment. A  _ moment,  _ moment. The fatal mutual attraction for one another was undeniable. They had gotten together so fast, but it didn’t matter. They could just tell. The two of them worked well together. They just had a chemistry that worked. It was as simple as that. Bart knew that he and Jaime weren’t just a fling, or a short-term relationship. This was going places. There was no hiding from the sudden revelation (in a university of all places). Jaime and he were going to be together for a  _ long  _ time, if not forever. They were both just always so happy around one another, it was something that couldn’t be explained. They had sat there in silence for five minutes, and not said a word, and each of them had been completely at ease.

Effortless. That’s what being with Jaime was. It was effortless. Being happy was effortless, talking to him was effortless, loving him, was effortless. Bart dropped the L-word in his mind, and he couldn’t wait to share it with Jaime when the time felt right. The pair were just getting on so effortlessly. One day it was their first date, the next they were chill-hanging like it was easy.

Bart was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Jaime rubbing a caring hand on his shoulder, “Carino?” Jaime chuckled. “The class is finished.”

“Oh.” Bart scratched his forehead, “Well that was a lot more interesting than my lectures. Yeesh!” Bart laughed.

“Oh yeah?’ Jaime raised an eyebrow as he strolled along the outside of the building holding Bart’s hand.

“Yeah. Tell you what. Why don’t you come with me next week and see for yourself.” Bart smiled to show he was genuine with his offer. He wasn’t at all surprised by Jaime’s response.

“I’d love to.”

“So… is it  _ lunchtime _ yet?” Bart raised his eyebrows.

Jaime chuckled, “We can get lunch now if you want.”

Bart nodded eagerly and then launched into a five minute discussion with Jaime over what the pair would have for lunch. Jaime couldn’t help but be totally and utterly amused by Bart’s passion for food.

“Maybe you should have gone into food science?” Jaime squeezed Bart’s hand.

“Don’t think I didn’t consider it.” Bart leered.

Jaime laughed his always musical laugh. Bart could listen to that on repeat, unlike his lectures. Come to think of it, he would learn a lot more if Jaime was the one giving him his lectures. His voice was just so delicious. Even more so than the Mexican burritos the pair had for lunch from Zambreros. Once done, they put the silver foil in the garbage bin and headed back outside.

“Where to now babe?” Bart beamed.

“I’ll take you to the robot lab. They’ve got plenty of cool stuff up there.” Jaime’s regular voice suddenly changed to a nervous one. “No pressure or anything… But if you want, I could message my friends and see which ones are free to come meet you?”

Jaime looked adorable. And Bart couldn’t help but laugh as he pointed out, “If I want…?” Bart leered the subsection from Jaime’s sentence, knowing full well it was actually what  _ he  _ wanted. It was clear as the sun shining down on them, that Jaime wanted to show Bart off to his friends. He was clearly proud to put his name next to Bart’s. Bart was quite touched by the veiled sentiment.

“Okay fine.” Jaime blushed, “I want to show you off…” Jaime squeezed Bart’s hand, “But you can’t blame me! You’re so cute, and smart, and sweet…” Jaime trailed off.

“Don’t stop… Keep going!” Bart grinned.

“Bart…” Jaime sterned as he visibly fought off his blush.

“I’m more than happy to meet your friends Jaime.” Bart chuckled.

Jaime pulled Bart in for a quick hug to say thank you and then messaged a few of his mates telling them (without context) to meet him in the robot lab if they were free. Jaime beamed over at his boyfriend as he talked up a storm for the entire trek over to the building located on the other side of the campus. Checking his phone only once they had arrived, Jaime informed Bart that only one of his friends had a free, Tye Longshadow. 

“He said he will be here in five minutes. So I’ll start the tour while we wait.” Jaime walked over to the door and scanned his ID Card to let the pair in.

“Now, you have to stay close to me Bart. If you get lost without an ID Card, you’re practically trapped in here.” Jaime grinned as he pulled Bart close by his waist.

Bart grinned up at his boyfriend, “I don’t have a problem with that.”

Jaime gestured at the first white robot which he had actually contributed to the programming of, “Say hello.”

Bart chuckled and stepped forward looking at the cute little android with a head, arms and legs. “Hello.”

The android’s face lit up with a neon blue pair of eyes and a smile. “Hello. My name is Wally.”

“Wally huh?” Bart chuckled, “Just like my cousin. Except, you’re a lot smarter.”

“Thank you.” The robot lifted both of its arms in joy.

Bart chuckled incredulously, “This is so cool!”

Jaime greeted the robot too, and the pair shared a brief conversation with the AI before saying a polite goodbye and moving on to explore more of the devices in the lab. Jaime showed Bart a few more of the robots and explained their purposes. Jaime was still waiting on Tye’s arrival, and directed his tour to stop at the robot fighting arena just before his arrival. He thought it would be tonnes of fun to introduce his boyfriend to his best friend, and then have the three of them engage in an all out robot war. It was a popular activity amongst the university students during their spare time. There were plenty of different robots to choose from, giving everyone the option to choose their own. And Jaime was certain Bart would have a blast. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was somewhat enjoyable to read, I know it's kind of just trash, but so am I. I also should have probably broken that down into Chapters but like idek. I love comments, so feel free to leave them, preferably on my other works though (as I have taken them a lot more seriously lol). So yeh feel free to read my other stuff! Thanks for reading if you made this far!


End file.
